San Bruno alla Pisana
'''San Bruno alla Pisana '''is a late 20th century parish church at Largo San Bruno 2 in the Gianicololense suburban district. The suburb is called La Pisana, although the older settlement of that name is some distance away. The patron is St Bruno. History The parish was erected in 1964 and the permanent church was begun in 1987 after the local chapel of San Lauro alla Pisana became too cramped. It was completed in 1992. The architects were Anna Maria Feci and Carlo Bevilacqua, the latter also being responsible for the stained glass windows. Exterior Layout The plan is geometrically complex. Four right-angled triangles are brought together at their right angles. The two side triangles are the same size, the front one is slightly larger and the back one substantially so. The entrance is in a parallelepiped attached to the right hand end of the front triangle. The back triangle has its right hand corner cut off, and the left hand one fronted by another smaller parallelepiped attached to the far end of the left hand side triangle. The back of the church is occupied by sacristy accommodation. Fabric The fabric is in reinforced concrete, with pink brickwork for the infill walls. The external walls are in blank brick, with window strips at the rooflines which contain stained glass. The entrance is covered by a parallelepiped-shaped flat floating canopy. There are four separate pitches to the concrete roof, corresponding to the four triangles. The entrance and left hand side pitches are solid, but the right hand one contains two skylights, one larger and both shaped like rectangles with one end cut off diagonally by the edges of the pitch. The roof pitches increase in height incrementally, going anticlockwise from the left hand side. Between this and the front pitch is a fenestration strip, and between the front pitch and the right hand pitch is a tallish concrete vane, the upper end of which changes its angle of slope upwards to accommodate a trapezoidal window. The far triangle is bounded by two similar vane-beams, which are supported by walls below. In the centre, where the pitches meet, the back pitch changes slope upwards to accommodate a triangular louvre with a cross finial on top. Interior The altar is central, under the central louvre, and is faced by congregational seating in a fan formation. The ceilings and back walls are in white, but the side walls have a relief pattern in a cream colour with pilasters and wall benches in yellow ochre. There is a statue of St Bruno to the right of the altar. The stained glass, having a semi-abstract design evoking heavenly bodies, is good. Liturgy Mass is celebrated: Weekdays 18:00 (18:30 summer); Sundays and Solemnities 9:00, 10:30 (11:00 in summer), 12:00 (not summer), 18:00 (18:30 summer). There is Rosary daily at 17:30. External links Official diocesan web-page Info.roma web-page Parish website Beweb web-page Youtube video Category:Catholic churches Category:Outside the walls - North-West Category:Dedications to St Bruno Category:Parish churches Category:20th century